Bitter Chocolate
by suzhumiya arlovskaya
Summary: Momoi membuat cokelat! Tidak ada yang berani jujur untuk mengatakan bagaimana rasa cokelat buatan Momoi, tapi siapa sangka ada yang berani jujur untuk mengatakan rasa cokelat itu, dan menyukai rasa cokelat itu!


Bitter Chocolate

.

.

.

.

_Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Momoi sangat senang. Saking senangnya, dia membuat Aomine kebingungan.

"Oi Satsuki, kenapa kamu sangat senang begitu? Kamu dapat nilai bagus pada ujian matematika kemarin?" tanya Aomine sepulang mereka sekolah.

"Enggak! Tapi, aku senang karena kemarin aku mendapat buku resep membuat cokelat Valentine! Dan hari ini aku berencana untuk membuat" kata Momoi.

"Tapi kan Valentine sudah lewat beberapa bulan?" tanya Aomine lagi.

"Memang benar kalau Valentine sduah lewat beberapa bulan~~ tapi kan aku tetap bisa membuat cokelat! Memangnya tidak boleh membuat cokelat selain di har Valentine?!" kata Momoi.

"Enggak sih … tapi aneh aja." Kata Aomine.

"Nah! Jadi, hari ini aku akan membuat cokelat dan memberikannya kepada orang-orang!" kata Momoi. Aomine hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Ah, semoga saja orang-orang yang diberi cokelat oleh Satsuki tidak keracunan saat memakan cokelat buatannya …" batin Aomine, sementara Momoi sedang bersenandung ria.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, Momoi datang dengan peraasan gembira. Aomine tidak heran lagi karena sudah tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Oi Satsuki, kamu sudah bikin cokelatnya?" tanya Aomine.

"Sudah dong!" kata Momoi.

"Kamu yakin kan megikuti petunjuk di buku resep itu?" tanya Aomine lagi.

"Iya, dong! Nih, buat Dai-chan!" kata Momoi. Aomine kaget. Dia dapat cokelat buatan Momoi!

"Eh? Aku—" kata Aomine saat menerima cokelat yang dibungkus menggunakan bungkus yang cukup manis.

"Sudah! Jangan sungkan. Kalau bisa, Dai-chan makan sekarang aja! Terus bilang bagaiman rasanya, ya?" kata Momoi.

Oh, Aomine tidak bisa menolak. Dia takut kalau Momoi merengek-rengek cempreng seperti biasanya. Akhirnya Aomine menyerah.

Aomine menggigit cokelat tersebut. Awalnya, rasanya biasa-biasa saja. Namun … ternyata cokelat itu pahit!

"GImana Dai-chan?" tanya Momoi dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ukh, kalau Aomine berkata yang sejujurnya, sudah pasti Momoi akan bertindak lebih dari ini.

"E-enak kok." Kata Aomine berbohong.

"Ah! Baguslah! Kalau begitu, nanti temani aku ke Seirin, ya!" kata Momoi.

"Hah?! Ke Seirin?! Jangan bilang kau juga memberikan cokelat kepada Tetsu?!" kata Aomine.

"Yup! Benar! Kau akan memberikan cokelat ini ke Tetsu-kun! Dan karena aku membuat lebihan, aku akan memberikan cokelat ini ke Kagamin juga!" kata Momoi. "Jadi, kamu mau menemaniku, kan?"

"O-oke. Oke." Kata Aomine pasrah.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Momoi dan Aomine sampai di Seirin. Momoi sangat antusias dan senang, karena baru saja masuk ke sana mereka langsung menemukan Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Tetsu-kun! Kagamin!" panggil Momoi. Beruntung, saat itu yang dipanggil langsung menoleh. "Ke sini!"

Kuroko dan Kagami saling berpandangan. Apa maksudnya Momoi dan Aomine pergi ke Seirin di jam pulang begini?

"Oi, ada apa sih?" kata Kagami.

"Entahlah. Yang penting kita ke sana dulu, Kagami-kun." Kata Kuroko. Akhirnya mereka mendatangi Momoi dan Aomine yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ada apa, Momoi-san?" kata Kuroko.

"Ah, kemarin aku membuat cokelat buat kalian. Nih!" kata Momoi sambil menyerahkan cokelat kepada Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Wah! Cokelat! Makasih!" kata Kagami. Dia sedang lapar sih. Tapi tumben dia tak protes karena cokelatnya cuma satu? Biasanya kan dia makan banyak.

"Terima kasih, Momoi-san." Kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis. Momoi _blushing_berat melihatnya.

"Makan cokelatnya sekarang aja ya? Supaya aku langsung tahu bagaimana rasanya!" kata Momoi.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk pasrah mengingat bagaimana masakan Momoi. Kagami juga mengangguk, dia belum tahu bagaimana rasa masakan Momoi yang _super_ aneh.

Kuroko menggigit cokelat itu. biasa-biasa saja. Tapi begitu dikunyah … pahit luar biasa.

"Gimana, Tetsu-kun?" tanya Momoi.

"Lumayan enak." Kata Kuroko, berusaha untuk tidak menelan cokelat itu.

Aomine hanya diam dan mengisyaratkan Kuroko untuk menemaninya pergi ke wc. Sepertinya efek cokelat itu datang terlambat pada Aomine. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan menemani Aomine pergi ke wc, karena kebetulan Kuroko ingin memuntahkan cokelat itu dengan segera. Dia tak tahan dengan rasa pahitnya!

Momoi hanya tersenyum melihat Kuroko dan Aomine yang berlari menuju wc terdekat. Sementara itu, Kagami malah menghabiskan cokelat itu secepat kilat! Wow! Momoi takjub melihatnya!

"Kagamin enggak ikut ke wc?" tanya Momoi kepada Kagami yang sedang menjilati sisa-sisa cokelat pada jari tangannya.

"Eh? Buat apa ke wc?" kata Kagami.

"Jangan pura-pura, ya. Aku tahu kok, bahwa rasa cokelat buatanku itu pahit dan bikin sakit perut, hanya saja aku pura-pura tidak tahu rasanya dan bertanya pada kalian. Buktinya, Tetsu-kun dan Dai-chan ke wc karena mereka memakan cokelatku." Kata Momoi. Kagami tertegun. Tidak enak? Tapi menurutnya enak.

"Tapi menurutku—"

"Jangan pura-pura ataupun berbohong, Kagamin. Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk pergi ke wc. Gak papa, kok." Kata Momoi tersenyum lembut. Wah, Kagami jadi _blushing_ karena wajah Momoi sangat manis!

"Aku enggak mau ke wc. Jujur, rasa cokelat ini enak! Walau agak pahit, tapi aku menyukainya!" kata Kagami serius. Kini Momoi yang tertegun. Enak? Dan dia menyukainya?

"Kau pasti bohong, Kagamin! Sama saja seperti Tetsu-kun dan Dai-chan. Mereka mengatakan kalau cokelat buatanku itu enak, tapi akhirnya mereka pergi ke wc!" kata Momoi.

"Aku jujur, Momoi. Sungguh, aku menyukai cokelat ini. biarpun pahit, kamu pasti membuatnya dengan perjuangan." Kata Kagami. "Sama seperti aku dulu. Dulu aku pernah menceoba membuat cokelat, ternyata rasanya pahit. Aku sedih, namun berjuang dan terus berjuang. Akhirnya, aku bsia membuat cokelat!"

Momoi takjub. Ternyata Kagami bisa memasak! Mungkin, karena cokelat pahit ini dia bisa memnita Kagami mengajarinya memasak.

"Hmm .. Kagamin, apa kau mau mengajariku membuat cokelat yang enak?" tanya Momoi.

"Oh, tentu saja." Kata Kagami. "Kau bisa datang ke rumahku kapan saja. Aku bahkan tidak keberatan untuk mengajarimu membuat makanan manis yang lain!"

"Wah, terima kasih Kagamin! Kagamin tahu tidak, bahwa yang manis itu Kagamin!" kata Momoi sambil tersenyum.

Oh, rasanya Kagami meleleh karena senyuman Momoi yang begitu manis. Ah, rasa cokelat yang tersisa dimulutnya seketika menjadi manis.

Intinya, cokelat yang pahit dapat membawa Momoi dan Kagami masuk ke zona yang benar-benar manis, kan?

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

jejejejejejejeeeng~~~ sarasa suzhumiya hadir lagi~~~

gimana? romance-nya kerasa enggak? kagamomo-nya kerasa enggak? terus … fanfic ini bagus enggak? gomen karena banyak tanya, karena saya lagi kepo-keponya! pokoknya, nyatakan semua pendapat anda di kolom review!

seperti biasanya, saya malas nulis kebanyakan di bagian author note. jadi … sekian dan terima kasih! wassalamualaikum wr. wb.~~~


End file.
